prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 (Season 1)
|previous = Episode 9 |next = Episode 11 }} is the 10th episode in the ''Prison School'' anime, which premiered on Tokyo MX on September 12th, 2015. The episode covers chapter 62 through Chapter 68 of the manga in plot. Summary The boys' failure to retrieve the DTO email evidence convinced them that their imminent expulsions were inevitable. As a result, they became broken and lost the will to fight against their expulsion with the exception of Gakuto who lost his sanity. Meanwhile at the USC's office, Mari and Meiko contemplate the restored calm after their expulsions. When she returns to the Prison Block for the boys' dinner, Meiko informs the boys that they have two days in the school before their expulsion and offers the boys a choice of their last meal. In his madness, Gakuto's request for fried grasshoppers over rice is granted though Andre's request for punishment is rejected. When Chiyo disguises a message in their food, Kiyoshi leaves a farewell message hidden in the leftovers. In the school grounds, Meiko manages to catch and cook grasshoppers in order to give it to Gakuto for his final meal. The boys receive their last meals including Gakuto, however the dish is so disgusting that it sends him to the ground and makes him recover his sanity. When he quickly declares his next plan, he is stopped by the other who inform him that they will be expelled the next day. Gakuto is broken by the news, and Meiko returns with the withdraw request that she compels the boys to fill. Though the boys notice Meiko's dejection thinking that she will miss them, it is soon proven false when she discovers that he threw out the grasshoppers and rice and beats Gakuto. After she leaves in order to let the boys sign the withdrawal form, Kiyoshi proposes that the boys make an appeal to the Chairman for an extension before their expulsion. Though they initially convince Meiko to submit the appeal documents to the Chairman, she tore apart their letter having remembered Gakuto's refusal to eat his food. On the day of the expulsion, the boys are awaiting the arrival of the Chairman at the Prison Block but despairingly, no one came at the time of their expulsion. As they are escorted from the Prison Block by Meiko, Gakuto saw the slips of paper on the ground and says it was cruel to the Vice-President who hit him. Meanwhile, Hana is in the student kitchens when a mushroom falls between her legs triggering her memory of her hospital visit with Kiyoshi. As they are climbing the stairs of the main school building and are being observed by a taunting Mari, both schoolgirls are shocked by the arrival of the Chairman who state he will heard their plea before they are to be expelled. In the Prison Block, Kiyoshi reveals the appeal letter was a decoy having anticipated Meiko's refusal to deliver it; as a result, the true appeal was disguised on his withdraw request. The boys think they are safe but are surprised when the Chairman says he will not bow before blackmail. Kiyoshi states it a misunderstanding and tries to calm the situation. The Chairman dismisses his own prior annoyance at being blackmailed and silences Kiyoshi. In the mess hall of the Prison Block, the Chairman then asks the boys what their preference is out of breasts or buttocks to which Kiyoshi recalls the memory of the Chairman's photo collection. The responds of "buttocks" that Kiyoshi makes based on the Chairman's photos is approved and the boys celebrate when told that it was the right answer. However, the Chairman cut their joy when stating Kiyoshi must provide the correct reason as to why buttocks are better than breasts, and he will only help them upon receiving the right answer. In the courtyard of the Prison Block, an eavesdropping Meiko sees an angered blade-wielding Hana who demands to enter the Prison Block in pursuit of Kiyoshi. Though she struggles to restrain Hana after she regains her memory of the nurse's office incident with Kiyoshi, Meiko successfully incapacitates Hana using a reverse leglock. The tense deliberation Kiyoshi makes while thinking about the answer, Gakuto's remarks about human evolution in relation to the Sphinx riddle and the sight of Meiko's breasts at the window of the prison compound serve to inspire his answer. In a moment of epiphany, Kiyoshi rationalises that since proto-humanity primarily saw buttocks before the transition from quadrupedal to bipedal movement, breasts subverted the importance of buttocks in human preference when humans assumed a standing posture. Thus, Kiyoshi resolves the riddle by stating that the breasts are simply substitutes for the buttocks and that a copy will always be inferior to the original. However, Kiyoshi is cut off within his speech by the Chairman, who hugs him him emotionally for giving the right answer and postpones their expulsions. While eavesdropping from a barred window, this news makes Meiko fall from her position upon releasing the bars. However, the Chairman give them only one day of delay stating that a true man can do it in that time. While they are returning to their cells in the Prison Block, the Chairman shows dismay at Mari's interrogation while Kiyoshi thanks Meiko for her "help". In the USC's office, Mari is enraged by the news of the one-day extension, and she breaks her cup of tea when Meiko states that the Chairman and the boys had been speaking about buttocks. When the two presume the boys cannot achieve anything with only one day, Hana volunteers to guard them. Characters *Jouji Nezu *Kiyoshi Fujino *Shingo Wakamoto *Takehito Morokuzu *Reiji Andou *Meiko Shiraki *Mari Kurihara *Hana *Chairman Gallery Episode_10_Title.png|Episode titlecard Trivia The dubbed canteen conversation between Kiyoshi and Shingo when he motivates the boys to fight their explusion contains a cultural reference to American classical war drama film ''Full Metal Jacket''. Differences between Manga and Anime * In the manga, a panel shows Meiko ripping apart the appeal on the slips of paper that fall to the ground. However, this is not shown in the anime. Navigation 1S10EP